1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stenciling devices and more particularly pertains to a new lip stencil plate for placing stencils on a user's lips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stenciling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, stenciling devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,825; U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,565; U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,068; U.S. Pat. No. Des. No. 301,186; U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,445; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,732.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new lip stencil plate. The inventive device includes a stencil panel for placing against a user's face. The stencil panel has an inner surface and an outer surface. The outer surface is convex and the inner surface is concave for placement against the face of a user. A plurality of bores through the panel are used for stenciling.
In these respects, the lip stencil plate according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of placing stencils on a user's lips.